Many Minds
by NychtaNyx
Summary: Nathalie Volan n'est pas une adolescente comme les autres. Elle a des personnalités multiples dont Nightmare, la silencieuse hackeuse, Jake, un Australien insensible à la douleur ou encore Alice, une Anglaise très intelligente. Envoyée sur Atlantis pour aider les scientifiques, Nathalie développe des capacités hors du commun et devient bien vite une menace pour les wraiths.
1. Prologue

_Paris, le 18 juin 2005_

 _A l'attention du Docteur Jackson, Docteur Carter et du Général O'Neill,_

 _Mes chers amis,_

 _Je dois vous faire part d'une découverte importante. Connaissez-vous le cas de William Stanley Milligan, connu sous le nom de Billy Milligan ? Si vous ne le connaissez pas, voici un bref résumé de cette affaire :_

 _Vers la fin des années 1970, un homme a été arrêté pour viols : cet homme n'est autre que Billy Milligan. Durant ses entretiens avec ses avocats, ceux-ci ont remarqués les comportements étranges et les changements d'humeurs de leur client. Après expertise psychiatrique, ils en ont conclus que cet homme avait en tout 24 personnalités dans son esprit ! C'est une affectation psychologique rare et je connais une jeune personne qui possède ce trouble._

 _Au début de cette année, alors que je faisais des recherches à la Sorbonne en compagnie d'une autre camarade scientifique, une jeune fille de 15 ans entre dans mon bureau, déclarant qu'elle voudrait parler avec moi. Je congédia alors mon amie. Celle-ci s'avança vers moi et soudainement, ses pupilles se dilatèrent. Elle sortit de son sac un classeur et un carnet, remplis de notes et de croquis. Je les feuillette un moment, sans rien dire. Et devinez ce que j'y ai trouvé ?_

 _Une représentation exacte de la porte des étoiles avec des détails importants et impressionnants, avec le détail des fonctionnements, absolument tout !_

 _Alors que j'interrogeais cette jeune fille, je me heurta à son silence. Brusquement elle se mit à parler :_

 _« Veuillez nous excuser, Nightmare n'est pas du genre bavarde.  
-Nous ? Que voulez-vous dire ?_

 _-Oh pardonnez mes mauvaises manières, je suis Alice, l'une des Principales._

 _-Eh bien, Alice, ce croquis est incroyable, comment avez-vous eu les plans ?  
-Oh, on les voit dans les rêves de Nathalie. Nightmare a retransmis tout ce que nous avons vu dans ces dossiers. Elle est très douée, c'est la plus intelligente d'entre-nous mais elle ne parle presque jamais.  
-Nous ? _

_-Oui, moi et Nightmare, on fait partit des personnalités importantes de l'esprit de Nathalie. Vous comprenez comme Billy Milligan…  
-Tais-toi Alice ! »_

 _Cette voix était plus aigue._

 _« Il ne doit rien savoir ! »_

 _La voix venait de parler à nouveau. Je regarda incrédule la jeune fille qui me sourit.  
« J'en ai pour une minute. »_

 _Et elle s'arrêta de parler pendant dix minutes.  
« Excusez-nous, c'est juste que Lynn n'aime pas que je parle de nous à des étrangers. _

_-Jeune fille, si c'est une blague, elle est de très mauvais goût. »_

 _Elle parut choquée.  
« Ce n'est point une blague. »_

 _C'était une nouvelle voix qui avait un accent très anglais._

 _« Nous sommes les personnalité, les autres aspects, de Nathalie. Nightmare a fait des recherches à ce sujet et elle a même jusqu'à aller pirater les dossiers de police de l'Ohio ! Puis, Marine a confirmé le diagnostic. Nightmare a aussi recherché à quoi correspondait cette étrange machine, et elle a contourné toutes les protections et vaincus les nombreux virus pour parvenir au site du SGC…  
-Baissez le ton, malheureuse !_

 _-Pardon. Bref, nous avons compris que cette machine servait à voyager dans les univers, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oui. Jeune fille, combien êtes-vous ?  
-Oh, on est huit filles et trois garçons. Mais je fais partit des Principales parce que j'ai certain talents qui peuvent être utile au quotidien. »_

 _Au fur et à mesure de notre entretien, j'ai découvert qu'elle vivait dans un orphelinat et que les personnalités ont grandis avec elle._

 _Je pense que cette jeune personne a le potentiel pour vous aider dans vos recherches et expéditions. Imaginez donc ! Cette enfant avec ses personnalité pourraient vous être utile dans bien des domaines._

 _Veuillez me contacter au plus vite si vous êtes intéressé,_

 _Votre fidèle ami dévoué,_

 _Professeur Albert Hautbois._

 **Notes :**

Les pensées « normales » des autres personnages seront en _italiques._

Les interactions entre les différentes personnalité de Nathalie seront en **gras**.

Noms, prénoms, ages et petite description des différentes personnalités :

Nathalie Volan : 15 ans, Française, petite, moyenne corpulence, cheveux bruns foncés, longs et emmêlés, yeux verts-marrons. C'est l'Hôte, la première personnalité.

Alice Sanderson : 17 ans, Anglaise, grande, fine, cheveux châtains clairs, en carrée et avec une frange, yeux marrons, c'est la Première Principale, celle qui est la plus intelligente. Elle étudie la psychologie et adore Beethoven.  
Nightmare : 16 ans, Américaine, elle ressemble à Nathalie sauf que ses cheveux sont plus sombres. On ne voit pas son visage à cause d'un masque. C'est la Seconde Principale, elle est douée pour la technologie et la mécanique. Elle aime le métal et le punk. Elle joue aussi de la guitare. Elle ne parle jamais.  
Lynn Carasso : 17 ans, Chinoise, taille moyenne, moyenne corpulence, cheveux noirs lisses et longs, yeux noirs, myope. C'est la Troisième Principale. Elle a une très belle voix et est chargée de faire régner de l'ordre dans la Maison.

Marine Césarion : 19 ans, Africaine, grande, fine, cheveux noirs tressés, yeux noirs, a un grain de beauté à côté de l'œil droit. Elle adore le bleu et étudie la médecine. C'est elle qui soigne les autres dans la Maison. C'est la Quatrième Principale.

Susan Dubois : 47 ans, Française, taille moyenne, fine, cheveux gris, yeux bleus pales, a quelques rides. C'est la plus âgée et la plus douce, elle est très douée avec les enfants. Elle cuisine très bien. Elle s'occupe des plus petits dans la Maison. Ce n'est pas une Principale, elle fait partit des Secondaires.

Jake King : 21 ans, Australien, grand, moyenne corpulence, cheveux noirs qui arrivent jusqu'à ses épaules, yeux bleus turquoises. Il est chargé de défendre la Maison et Nathalie. Il est doué avec tout types d'armes et adore le surf. Il est insensible à la douleur. C'est le Cinquième Principale et l'un des seuls garçons de la Maison.  
Egizia Da Valle : 32 ans, Italienne, petite, grosse corpulence, cheveux bruns clairs, yeux marrons, tâches de rousseur. Elle est rusée et connaît plusieurs langues. C'est elle qui instruit les plus petits dans la Maison et elle est souvent très inquiète pour ses amis. C'est une Secondaire.  
Pablo Ribachienko : 15 ans, Russe, taille moyenne, moyenne corpulence, cheveux noirs, yeux marrons, début de barbe. Il est doué en dessin et il dessine beaucoup. Il est sarcastique et il n'aime pas Alice et Abby. C'est le Sixième Principale.

Abby Johnson : 16 ans, Américaine, grande, fine, cheveux blonds et lisses, yeux gris, met beaucoup de maquillage, elle se soucie de son apparence. Elle est très snob et se croit supérieure aux autres. C'est une Secondaire.  
Gabin Landron : 7 ans, Français, petit, corpulence moyenne, cheveux roux, yeux marrons, tâches de rousseurs, hypermétrope et dyslexique. C'est le plus petit de la Maison. Il considère Alice comme un modèle et essaye de l'imiter. C'est un Secondaire.  
Olga Svensson : 9 ans, Suèdoise, petite, fine, cheveux blonds, yeux marrons, pale. Elle est très naïve mais elle peut devenir une vraie furie. Elle a du mal à canaliser son énergie et elle adore jouer au rugby. C'est une Secondaire. 


	2. Année 1: Incomprise: Chapter 1

Année 1 : Incomprise :

Chapitre 1 :

Nathalie dévisagea la femme. Elle était très jolie avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus.

 **« Il faudrait qu'elle se maquille un peu plus, dit Abby.  
-Ta gueule Abby, siffla Pablo qui peignait Lynn. **

**-Ta gueule toi même, sale Russe !**

 **-Taisez-vous tous les deux ! ordonna Jake. Nathalie est en train de parler.  
** -Donc, tu as un trouble de la personnalité, c'est ça ?

-Oui, répondit Nathalie.  
-Et tu sais pourquoi tu es là ?

-Parce que Alice a montré les croquis de Nightmare à ce drôle de prof et il vous a écrit une lettre, répondit l'adolescente une nouvelle fois.  
-Exactement. Écoute, si tu ne veux pas y aller, c'est normal, sourit la femme.  
-Je veux y aller, dit la jeune fille. Je veux vivre des aventures, et je suis bien entourée, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.  
-Parfait. Mais je dois quand même t'avertir des dangers. »

Samantha Carter était très intelligente. Alice l'aimait bien. Nightmare prit le contrôle du corps de Nathalie et écouta tranquillement et silencieusement ce qu'elle lui disait.

« Alors, tu as compris ? »

Elle hocha la tête. Samantha Carter poussa un léger soupir et sourit une fois de plus.

« Je suppose que tu es Nightmare ? Le professeur Hautbois a beaucoup d'estime pour toi, tu sais et moi aussi, tu es très douée, complimenta la femme. »

Nightmare hocha la tête. Puis, Egizia prit la place de Nightmare.  
« Quelles sont les risques ?  
-Eh bien, vous allez peut-être vous faire capturer mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous allez principalement aller sur des planètes sans danger.  
-Merci, remercia Egizia en laissant la place à Alice.

-Quand partons-nous ?  
-Demain à huit heures du matin, répondit Samantha Carter. Vous serez accueillie par le docteur Weir qui a été mis au courant de votre situation.

 **-Situation ?! tonna Abby. Nous ne sommes pas des fous !**

 **-Baisse d'un ton ! ordonna Lynn en la frappant derrière la tête. Qu'est-ce que tu peux être chiante !**

-Avez-vous d'autres questions ? demanda la femme. »

Alice répondit que non et partit de la salle. Le général O'Neill s'approcha d'elle.  
« C'est une fille bien étrange…  
-Jack, elle a onze autres personnalités dans sa tête, dit la femme avec un peu de tristesse. Comment une personne peut-elle en avoir autant ?  
-Je me suis penché sur le cas de Billy Milligan avec Daniel, poursuivit le général en s'asseyant. Les gens dans sa tête avaient des statuts. Peut-être fonctionne-t-elle de cette manière ?  
-D'après Albert, il y a les Principaux et les Secondaires. Les Principaux sont les plus « utilisés », informa Samantha Carter en s'asseyant près de lui. Pauvre fille… Si jeune et si fracturée…  
-Je vais être honnête avec vous Sam, commença O'Neill. J'ai peur pour elle. D'accord, elle a des personnalités qui sont doués et je ne dirais pas le contraire mais ce n'est qu'une gosse ! Et le Conseil a accepté d'envoyer une gosse dans l'espace, à des milliers de kilomètres de la Terre avec des mecs bouffeurs d'humains ! Termina-t-il en haussant le ton.  
-Elle a acceptée.  
-Oui mais que voulez-vous qu'elle fasse ? D'après son dossier, les personnes qui s'occupaient d'elle allait l'interner ! Heureusement qu'elle est partit voir Hautbois ! »

Carter roula les yeux.  
« Vous avez terminé ?

-Oui.

-Parfait, à demain alors. Soyez à l'heure, dit-elle en s'en allant.

-Bonne nuit Sam. »

Le docteur Weir et le docteur Carson restèrent plusieurs minutes sans rien dire. Ce fut la femme qui brisa le silence :  
« Qu'en pensez-vous Carson ?

-Eh bien, c'est risquer. Ce n'est qu'une adolescente, répondit-il inquiet.

-Je le sais Carson mais le Conseil a accepté de l'envoyer ici pour qu'elle nous aide, soupira Weir. Voici son dossier médicale ainsi que la liste de ses autres personnalités. Certains possèdent des talents, d'après Nathalie, Alice est la chef de la Maison, expliqua-t-elle.  
-La Maison ? répéta le médecin en feuilletant le dossier.

-C'est son esprit, sa conscience, enfin, c'est de cette manière dont je l'ai compris, continua-t-elle. Il y a les Principaux et les Secondaires. Les Principaux peuvent prendre le contrôle de Nathalie à tout moment alors que les Secondaires doivent demander à Alice.

-Intéressant, ils agissent et interagissent comme des vraies personnes, en chair et en os, commenta l'homme. »  
Le docteur l'observa quelques instants avant de parler à nouveau :

« Carson, si je vous ai fait venir ici, ce n'est pas pour parler de son cas. C'est pour une demande.

-Ah bon ?  
-Oui. J'aimerais que vous deveniez son tuteur, annonça-t-elle.

-Mais… Mais pourquoi moi ? Sheppard serait le plus apte à faire ça ! s'exclama le médecin.  
-Sheppard ne comprendrait pas et ne saura pas agir face à certaines personnes alors que vous oui. Rollins, un de nos psychiatre et psychologue, vous aidera. »

Carson resta quelques secondes silencieux avant d'hocher la tête.  
« J'accepte avec plaisir !

-Bien, sourit Weir. Elle arrivera demain à huit heures précise. Soyez prêt pour l'accueillir.

-Bien sûr. Bonne nuit Élisabeth.  
-Bonne nuit Carson. »

Le médecin sortit du bureau et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Sur le chemin, il croisa McKay qui semblait préoccupé.  
« Un souci ? demanda Carson en l'approchant.

-Oui… Je crois que j'ai mangé quelque chose d'avarié…  
-Allons ne dîtes pas ça Rodney, dit le médecin en secouant la tête. Vous dramatisez.  
-Auscultez moi, Carson et vous verrez si je dramatise ! »

L'homme soupira et l'emmena donc dans l'infirmerie. Rodney s'assit sur un des lits et tendit son bras à une des infirmières. Carson soupira.  
« Vous n'allez pas être piqué Rodney.  
-Mais…  
-Allongez-vous. »

Le médecin l'ausculta rapidement. Puis il se souvint que lorsque l'homme était rentré de mission, Sheppard lui avait fait remarqué que manger des baies sauvages n'étaient pas bons pour sa santé.

« Rodney, vous vous souvenez de l'expédition d'aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Carson.  
-Oui. Nous sommes allés sur une planète, après quelques heures de marches nous en avons conclut que personne ne l'habitait et nous sommes repartit, raconta l'autre. Mais avant de franchir la porte, j'avais faim à cause de la marche, vous savez ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas ? Bref, j'ai vu de grosses baies oranges et j'en ai mangé.  
-Quelle goût cela avait ?

-C'était comme une… orange... »

Rodney se leva d'un coup en hurlant.  
« Oh mon dieu Carson ! Je suis en train de mourir ! cria-t-il désespérément.

-Mais non, souffla Carson, vous n'y êtes pas allergique. Le problème est que comme vous ne mangez pas assez d'agrumes, votre organisme n'y est pas habitué. Ça va passer, le rassura-t-il en lui souriant.

-Merci Beckett, remercia le docteur en se levant. Je me sens bien mieux d'un coup. »

Et il partit sans demander son reste. Carson soupira, se massa les tempes et se remit au travail.


End file.
